vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nataku
Summary Nataku (哪吒, Nezha) is a living human-paopei (divine superweapon) hybrid, he was once dead and now revived, with the aid of Taiitsu, built via lotus plant. He exists largely to fight and is more "directed" by Taikoubou (provided that he actually listens), albeit at times that becomes hazardous to Taikoubou's health, as Nataku has no qualms about shooting his weapons at people. He can fly thanks to his special paopei, Fuukarin, boots which have a metal wheel under each one. He also possesses a weapon paopei in the shape of 2 iron bracelets called Kenkonen, which work as homing missiles and striking his target with tremendous force. Throughout the manga, Nataku gets several "up grades", namely from Taiitsu who gives him new weapons. Towards the end, Nataku becomes paopei "customized" and has the super paopei Kinkousen (previously wielded by Chou Koumei) which allows him to summon Dragons made of light. Nataku is a strange character in this story. He is obedient to his mother but has a hate-hate relationship with his father. Nataku may seem cold and emotionless, but, according to himself, he has a serious grudge against his father who was responsible for destroying the grave his mother made for him when he died; Nataku has had many chances to kill his father, but never did. Nataku also has a soft spot for his mother, and also for Ko Hiko's fourth son Tensho, whom he took care of after most of his family died. And he doesn't consider himself a human, so he is very self conscious of himself. One thing he does know for sure is how to battle and how to steal other people's paopeis, namely Taiitsu's. Nataku is originally a paopei himself (created by Taiitsu) and implanted in to In Shi's pregnant body, becoming the unborn baby of In Shi. He grew up without any affection from his father but with total commitment from his mother, which is why he loves his mother dearly. After an incident (involving dead fishes, dead dragon, dragons revenge), Nataku killed himself to take full responsibility of the event which happened. Later, his tomb (built by his mom) was destroyed and his soul Raiju (that round yin-yang ball thing) was thrown into the river. He was eventually recreated by Taiitsu again using a lotus plant as his body. And ever since then, he's been sorta bugging Taiitsu for more paopei. Fighting is practically the only thing Nataku is good at. He never smiles, though he does have a soft spot for kids without mothers. At the end of the manga, Nataku's look changed due to the addition of a super paopei and he looks like this. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: Nataku/Nezha, The Paopei Ningen Origin: Hoshin Engi Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Paopei Ningen, Sennin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), The ability to use Paopei, Flight (via his Fuukarin Paopei), Capable of breaking through dimensional barriers, Has the Super Paopei Kinkousen (which has the 2nd strongest attack power in the series and can use this Paopei to summon a powerful Golden Dragon that he can command), The ability to fire lasers and missiles at will, Can trap enemies in containers, The ability to manipulate liquids Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Can use the Golden Dragon which is stronger than Chou Koumei's Rainbow Dragons) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Should be at least comparable to Dakki) Lifting Strength: Class M+ via power-scaling Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class via power-scaling Durability: Large Mountain level via power-scaling Stamina: Very high (often has loses limbs yet is never wavered by it) Range: Multiple kilometers Standard Equipment: Several Paopei; stored in his body the Super Paopei Kinkousen (has the appearance of giant shears), used to summon dragons that do the bidding of the user, Raiju (core of his life force - his soul), Fuukarin (two metallic wheels below his feet), allow Nataku to fly and accelerate in air, Kasensou (giant tuning fork), can extend its length and fire a beam, Kenkouken (two metallic arm bands), can be shot at enemies in the form of missiles, Kinsen (two circular wings), can fire lasers in many forms at the enemy, Koutenryou (a red cloth on his waist), manipulates liquids, Kyuuryuushinkatou II (2 round grey cups stored in his Kinsen Paopei), can enlarge on command and trap enemies inside Intelligence: Very skilled warrior, other than that not very intelligent Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-See Standard Equipment for the rest of Nataku's Paopei's.' '-Kinkousen:' 2nd most destructive Paopei after the Raikouben. Depending on the user's own capacity, the Kinkousen is used to summon dragons to do their bidding. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Hoshin Engi Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7